Meet the Uchihas
by kumikoX3chan
Summary: Sakura Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno family-fangirls x fun & perverseness  one hella story.  Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for about a month now. Sasuke thinks it is time for Sakura to meet the family. What can go possibly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Uchihas**

**By Alice Kumiko Nakamura**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for about a month now. Sasuke thinks it is time for Sakura to meet the family. What can go wrong?

Disclaimer: I am a girl who wishes Itachi and Sasuke has a sister. If I owned Naruto it would have been a shougo -.-"

**Chapter One**

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for about a month now. Sasuke thinks it is time for Sakura to meet the family other than his younger fraternal twin sister Kumiko.

Sasuke got into his car and drove to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and who opened it was none other than Sakura. Dressed in a white long sleeve and black skirt with white knee high socks and black boots that was about an inch under her knee, pulling it together with a white beret and scarf and finally a gold heart locket and custom Uchiha crest necklace.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura replied with a small yes. During the car ride Sakura asked many question while Sasuke gave short answers.

"Sasuke-kun, what is your family like?"

"Well, my father is a quiet and serious man, "Like you?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes, like me. My mother is a loving and cheerful person. Sometimes I wonder how my parents ended up together they are complete opposites. Itachi was my role model as a child he was a child prodigy. He is a good brother, it often seems like he has two personalities a childish one and a serious and wise one. You already know Kumiko since your friends."

"Sasuke-kun, I have one more question. Will they like me?"

His eyes softened at her question. He replied, "How can they not Sakura everyone is charmed by you and they will love you either way."

After a few minutes of driving they reached the Uchiha estate. Sasuke opens the door to hear and see his mother bustling in the kitchen making dinner and his father sitting at the table reading the paper with a cup of tea next to him. He then heard Itachi and Kumiko in the game room. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked her to the kitchen.

Upon seeing her son come home she said in her cheerful and chirpy voice, "Kunnichuwa Sasu-chan!"

She then went back to making dinner but then noticed something different with the picture. "Sasu-chan, who is this? She is so kawaii and pretty. Is she another one of your self-proclaimed girlfriends? I don't like them." Mikoto asked as she praised Sakura but had a look of distaste on her face as she mentioned Sasuke's fan girls.

"No, this isn't one of my fan girls and she didn't follow me home. She is my girlfriend; I wanted you to meet her." Replied Sasuke.

"Kunnichuwa Uchiha-san. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu." Sakura said politely while bowing.

"KYAA SASU-CHAN SHE IS SO KAWAII I LOVE HER. SHE WILL BE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW." Mikoto declared while hugging the life out of Sakura.

"Arigoto Uchiha-san." Said Sakura with a blush on her cheeks.

"Nonsense, don't call me 'Uchiha-san' that makes me sound so old call me Mikoto, Haha(mom), or Okaa-san! FUGAKU GET IN HERE AND MEET OUR FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" Mikoto yelled.

Fugaku walked in with a blank face. "Fugaku-kun this is Haruno Sakura she will be our future daughter-in-law she is very sweet, nice, and polite and I will have kawaii grandchildren!" proclaimed Mikoto with fire in her eyes.

"Haruno? Are you related to Haruno Satoshi?" asked Fugaku.

"Hai, I am his daughter Uchiha-san." Sakura replied to the elder Uchiha.

"Aa, so I approve. I am going to call Satoshi now." Fugaku declared.

Before he left Mikoto had big question marks around her head and asked Fugaku how he knew Sakura. "She is Satoshi and Hikaru's daughter. I met her when she was younger so did you. Remember when we visited them at the Haruno estate? I am going to arrange with him about the marriage between the two." Fugaku answered.

"Kyaa you're _**that**_ Sakura you were so kawaii!"Mikoto said while grinning.

"Sasu-chan, why don't you take Sakura-chan to meet Ita-chan and Kumi-chan? Dinner will be ready later."

"Hai." Sasuke replied while taking Sakura's hand and walking away.

While they were walking to the other side of the manor Sakura said to Sasuke while teasing him, ""Your mom is really… nice and cheerful huh Sasu-chan."

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a bit of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment.

They then reached the game room to hear Kumiko yelling and gloating, "AHAHA! ITACHI I BEAT YOU IN: COOKING MAMA, HALO, GUTAR HEARO, MAFIA 2, AND DDR. AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A PRODIGY AT EVERYTHING! YOU ARE SO LAME!"

They then went into the game room to see and hear Itachi demand a rematch.

"No fair! I demand a rematch!" Itachi cried with a childish facial expression.

"Okay your on you royal pain in the ass," replied Kumiko.

"Oh. Hey Sasu-niisan Saku-chan." Chirped the youngest Uchiha with a smile on her face; clearly forgetting about the rematch with Itachi.

They then heard Itachi say to Sakura, "Hello beautiful, do you have a map because I just got lost in your eyes."

Sakura blushed while Sasuke glared at Itachi. Kumiko then hit Itachi on the head and then cried, "Ita-niisan stop hitting on Sasu-niisan's girlfriend and one of my best friends."

Itachi muttered a small 'fine' under his breath but then included something just to bug Sasuke. "Hey Sakura-chan when you're bored with my foolish little brother remember that I am still single." He said with a wink.

"Ahem." Kumiko said to remind Itachi what she said to him earlier despite the fact she knew Itachi would never do such a thing to Sasuke.

After being quiet for awhile Sasuke blew up and yelled, "ITACHI YOU FATASS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Itachi then said something that provoked Sasuke even more they then started to have their "manly" fight. Sakura then heared Kumiko mutter, "I am related to a bunch of idiots."

Kumiko then asked if Sakura wanted to watch a movie while Sasuke and Itachi had their "manly" fight.

About half way through the movie a maid was sent up to the game room to tell them dinner was ready. By that time Sasuke finished fighting but were still glaring and throwing insults at each other.

They then went to the other side of the manor went into the dining room and sat down. Fugaku and Mikoto were already sitting at both ends of the table waiting for them. Itachi and Kumiko sat on the left Itachi next to Fugaku while Kumiko sat next to Mikoto. Sasuke and Sakura sat down on the other side of the table Sasuke next to Fugaku but across Itachi. Sakura was next to Mikoto and across Kumiko. They all them said itadakimasu. Then the door bell rang and the person who opened the door like it was their own home uninvited was none other than…

TBC

A.N. Ahaha cliffie why don't you try to guess who it is :] Wow 1,1172 words and not counting my author's note. I am in dire need of a beta anyone willing :] I want someone who is good at editing but can add a bit if they want to make the story better and will help me IF I need help with the story. I have a question have you guys noticed the only ones who actually write fanfiction for couples on Naruto or well any other manga or anime are girls? Anyways remember to: review, favorite, and subscribe my wonderful readers. XD

Forever and Always

Kumiko-chan


	2. Dinner with the Bitch

**Meet the Uchihas**

**By Alice Kumiko Nakamura**

**Chapter Two**

_**Dinner with the Bitch**_

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto let's just say Sasuke would be whipped but the choice is yours if you decide what kind of way Sasuke would be whipped ;D

Thank you my only reviewer who didn't have a username but wrote this **:]****i hope it is not offense,but i hate that girl.**

_**Topic of the Day**_

**Despicable Me and Upcoming Movies**

"**It's SO FLUFFY!"**

**"Is this considered an annoying sound?"**

**"What is she doing?" **

**"She going to holding her breath 'til she gets what she want."**

**"It's beautiful."**

**Ahaha I love that movie I watch it when it came out and me and my friends were talking about it today. The toilet scrubber unicorn XD. I laughed at ALMOST every part but the guy behind laughed so hard he kept kicking my chair I want to watch: Easy A, The Last Exorcist :] next I heard it was some scary shit, Scott Pilgrim VS. The World, and that movie with Drew Barrymore in it about the long distance relationship but it's rated R :[ go watch it for me and tell me about it :D I think it is called Going the Distance.**

_**Recap**_

_They all then said itadakimasu. Then the door bell rang and the person who opened the door like it was their own home uninvited was none other than…_

_**End of Recap**_

Ami Wantanabe, that's right Sasuke's biggest fan girl and Sakura's childhood bully.

She came in with a snobbish look on her face that said she was "clearly" better than everyone else and they were lucky to be in her presence… or so she thought.

The entire Uchiha family including Sakura glared at her for their own reasons. Fugaku did not enjoy the fact that this underdressed girl had the nerve to come in and barge into his home. She wore a really short black booty shorts so short it could have been considered underwear; she also wore a really cropped gold top from the top of her fake boobs to the bottom of them paired with 6" heels stumbling every time she walked. She was lucky to even be in the presence of his home and to be glared at by each and every one of them.

Mikoto glared at her remembering this girl she had many problem with in the past. Mikoto had to kick her out of the Uchiha estate many times and improve the security because of this girl. Despite how stupid this girl was she managed to find a way in. How come they haven't filed for restraining order yet is beyond her.

Sakura glared at her for bullying her during her childhood while Sasuke glared at her for being the worst fan girl alive and for bullying Sakura.

Finally, Itachi and Kumiko glared the hardest I mean it was worse that Fugaku's glare; anyways they glared for all of those reasons and getting in the way of their plan to keep Sakura and Sasuke together and well for being a slut and Ami. But Kumiko and Itachi always have something up their sleeves oh boy was this girl in for a hell of a ride of her despicable (an. Ahaha despicable me XD sorry I usually never write a.n in the middle of a story.)life.

Ami then walked toward the dining table and sat down right in between Sasuke and Sakura and acted like there was no one else there.

Mikoto and Fugaku were furious you could see the flames burning in their eyes. But then Kumiko and Itachi looked at each other then at their parents. A sinister and sadistic grin made it onto their faces. It was a scary looking face it made Freddie from Nightmare on Elm Street look like the sweetest Girl Scout alive.

Mikoto and Fugaku were relieved because they knew whatever they were going to do to that girl was nothing compared to what their children were going to do to Ami. It must be really bad because Fugaku was quite a cruel man when it came to these things.

Kumiko then said, "Kaa-san Tou-san, may I be excused to finish making my mitarashi dango for dessert?"

"May I go help Kumi-chan as well?"

Fugaku gave a short nod and with an all knowing smirk while Mikoto smiled. They both went into the kitchen while calling three maids to help with their plan since all the servants and maids detested the fan girls and Ami the most. It was an honor to help carry out this plan.

And Itachi then sat on the island in the kitchen while Kumiko pulled out a notepad and pen then all three maids stood around Kumiko.

Kumiko then told of the maids Kiko, "Ki-chan, first things first you must got to the control room and the guard Saito to turn off the lights in the dining room and the places around it give him this note telling him the direction. So I want you to stay up there with him. I will send you a text later using my phone to tell you to turn off the lights."

Kumiko the scribbled the directions down on the notepad tore it off and gave it to Kiko. She then gave Kiko a wink knowing Kiko had a huge crush on Saito. Kiko just turned about one hundred shades of red and pink, she then ran off to the control room.

"Mi-chan, I want you to try and replicate my mitarashi dango recipe and but for the bitch's dango put ton of hot sauce in it and her this the world's hottest chili pepper be careful chop it up very fine and put it in as well then mark it somehow. Then show Nami which one it will be."

Miki then went to work.

"So Na-chan I want you to be a server. Since you are such a good actress. Okay, you will go to the dining room and drop a spoon bend down to get it under the table. While under the table is the bucket hand it to me then serve the dango and bow and leave and make sure you are in the kitchen."

Nami nodded.

"Okay, Ita-niisan now for the best part. What are we going to dump on her?"

Itachi had he thinking cap on. Yes, his thinking cap it was a white hat that had the word thinking on it in big bold letters with a light bulb on top of course florescent we have to go green to stop global warming.

Itachi thought and thought and thought then he went to attend some business in the restroom came out and ate a Pillsbury toaster strudel he then thought some more.

Itachi then declared with a light bulb on the top of his head, literally the florescent light lit up, "How about everything we've got and mix it into something?"

"I like the way you think simple but good."

Little did the two know it would turn out better… for them of course not Ami.

If it was a good thing for her the world be out of balance, thus the world would be in chaos then everyone would destroy Ami and the world would be better than ever.

Kumiko then helped Nami with her acting telling her what she was suppose to do. After that she had Nami help Itachi and her with the "mixture". Itachi and Kumiko were wearing chef hats standing around the stove with the silver pot on it with the "gift" for Ami later.

"Okay Nami, I want you to grab me the: rotten eggs, tooth paste, trash, dirt preferably manure, garlic, and cooking oil so it will give a nice texture." Itachi said with the mixing spoon in his hand and a smirk on his face.

They continued to watch it, stir it, and smell it until it was perfect just for our little slore (slut and whore). It had this smell that was worse than crap. It was green and brown and occasionally you could see a bubble coming up and it would pop and then releasing the terrible odor. You could practically see the green stink odor lingering in the air. Kumiko figured everyone but Ami would notice that she was carrying a pot, since Ami would be too busy staring at Sasuke and the occasional stare at Itachi.

"Ita-niisan, I want you to go out first so she won't notice me carrying a pot because of you."

"Will do Kumi-chan." Itachi then walked out and sat down.

Kumiko then reviewed everything with everyone in on the plan.

Meanwhile in the dining room Mikoto started up a conversation, "So Sakura-chan, what do you plan on doing with your future?"

"Umm, well I am training under the legendary Tsunade-shishou I should be done in about less than half a year. Well that is what she says, after that I plan on taking over the Haruno Corp."

"Hmm, if you and Sasuke get married we would have the ultimate company from medical and dental product to everything else." Said Fugaku quietly while drinking his tea and eating his dango.

"Pfftt, That old hag has no talent if you are looking for talent you're looking at it. Also_I'm_ going to be marrying Sasuke-kun "father-in-law"."Ami snorted while saying father-in-law sarcastically.

Sasuke cringed when she added the suffix to his name. Sakura and Fugaku were clearly angry they wanted to strangle this girl.

She insults Tsunade she is insulting Sakura and when you insult Sakura your chances of living are very slim. Sakura was about to get up and strangle this girl but she felt a tug on her hand. Sakura looked down and saw it was Sasuke's hand holding her down, her eyes soften and she gave it a light squeeze.

Sakura decided to take a different approach with a smirk she said, "So Ami, What do you do?"

"Well, I work a club."

"Hmm, where and what do you do?"

"Well, I work at a new American themed club I: pole dance, strip, and well sell my body. But for the selling and striping part it's my own thing I chose to do, I mean who wouldn't want to get a load of this. " Ami said while making a hand gesture pointing at her body to prove her point.

Fugaku and Mikoto were disgusted and Itachi and Sasuke baby barfed in their mouth. While, Sakura had a smirk on her face.

Kumiko then walked out of the kitchen and had a similar smirk on her face while carrying the pot. Sasuke, Sakura, Fugaku, and Mikoto had this look in their eyes asking Kumiko what was in the pot.

Kumiko then mouthed, "Just a gift for our little slore."

Sasuke, Fugaku, and Itachi all had satisfied smirk on their faces. While Mikoto smiled, Sakura smiled the world's biggest grin because it was getting better and better. But all were clearly proud of Kumiko and Itachi.

Kumiko then slid the pot under the table. She pulled and texted Nami to come out and start serving. Nami came out with the mitarashi dango and served Fugaku first. Kumiko texted Fugaku, Sakura, Mikoto, and Sasuke to stay calm if the lights shut off, and that all the servants and employees are in on the plan.

"Here you go Uchiha-sama." Nami said while serving Fugaku he gave her a curt nod.

"Mikoto-san." Mikoto had told all the servants to call her Mikoto since Uchiha-sama was just too formal.

"Itachi-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and Kumi-chan." Nami said their name after serving them.

But while serving Kumiko, Kumiko told her to slip her Uchiha crest necklace in Ami's pocket. It was a very expensive and had sentimental value to Kumiko she never ever took it off unless showering.

It was made with red, white, and light blue diamonds and the chain was made of pure white gold Sakura had the same thing it came in a pair. She then realized what Kumiko wanted to do. She then dropped the spoon under the table and pushed to bucket to Kumiko and put it in her lap and then slipped the necklace into Ami's pocket. After picking up the spoon she apologized for her clumsiness despite the fact everyone at the table but Ami knew she was the least clumsy person alive and she was acting. Nami bowed and then went into the kitchen just as she was told.

Ami started to eat the mitarashi dango despite knowing she was on a super strict diet. If she didn't eat Kumiko's cooking she would never to be able to marry "her" Sasuke-kun. Mikoto and Fugaku may give their blessing but the final decision was always up to Kumiko, she was the one who decides what will happen next. But then something was strange about her dango it was… really spicy. Ami started to fan her mouth but the burning sensation in her mouth wouldn't go away.

Kumiko gave Itachi a curt nod saying it was time. Kumiko texted the control room so Saito and Kiko could turn off the lights. Ami got up and started to look around for water but couldn't find it. The lights then turned off all the Uchihas turned on their sharingan to be able to see in the dark. Itachi and Kumiko got up quietly and walked toward Ami's seat. Kumiko opened the lid Itachi took the other side of the pot, Kumiko put one finger up, then two, and finally three and

**PLOP!**

It fell all over Ami's body the lights turned back on then they all saw Ami drenched in the glop. They all laughed but Fugaku had a smirk on his face. Ami humiliated angrily got up then two necklaces fell out. It was the Uchiha crest necklace a family heirloom dating back before feudal Japan and a fake one. Kumiko knew all along Ami would try to steal it. Before she took a shower she took it off and put it in her jewelry box but forgot to put it on afterwards.

_**Flashback Kumiko's P.O.V**_

_After I got out of the shower put on my clothes combed and dried my hair along with some other thing part of my shower routine I left to the library at the other side of the manor._

_Thirty Minutes later on the way back iheard someone in her room. _

_"Who the hell is in my room the maids never come in this time to clean they just cleaned yesterday." Imuttered to herself. _

_I then recognized that voice and unkempt hair it was Ami Wantanabe. Iheard the conversation between Ami and the person on the phone. _

_"Yea, I got the necklace and put the fake one in," she stopped to listen to the person on the other line._

_"Mmmhmm will do."_

_Ami then hung up the phone I then went to hide Ami went out of my bedroom. _

_"Fine, then bitch it's war." I thought. I then started planning all night with Itachi._

_**End of Flashback**_

Fugaku owning the Uchiha Police Force and use to be policeman took out his handcuffs put it on Ami's wrist and took her outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Ami screamed in rage.

Fugaku replied while taking out another pair of handcuffs and hooking her to the gate outside the house, "Yes, I do you are the daughter of a man who owns me money and a whore. You are also the one who tried to steal an Uchiha heirloom from my family and my hime (princess)."

No one does anything to daddy's little princess.

"I WILL FUCKIN' SUE YOU!"

"No, you can't because YOU stole from us and you harassed my family I am not the one at fault here. The Uchihas from the police force will be here to get you." Fugaku said while walking back towards the house to call for backup but told them to come a bit later.

Ami looked at him with her eyes wide realizing that she is going to jail and stealing from a powerful influential family means she will probably never ever get out.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha house hold, Itachi took out the best champagne to celebrate they were all happy and celebrating, but then Sasuke asked Fugaku something, "Didn't they say there will be a hale storm all night?"

"Hmm, it must have slipped my mind." Fugaku said with a smirk on his face while looking outside the window.

Ami was standing out there while being pelted with chunks of really hard ice.

Mikoto then said something, "Sakura-chan, why don't you spend the night it is far too dangerous for you to go home now. Why don't I call Hikaru and tell her you will be spending the night?"

"Are you sure Mikoto-san? I wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura said meekly.

"No no no, you are family Sakura-chan and it's haha(mom) to you." Mikoto replied with a smile.

"Well, okay. Thank you, Fugaku-san and haha."

Mikoto went to tell Hikaru about Sakura spending the night and they planned everything from where Sakura was going to sleep, of course with Sasuke and what she was going to wear maybe something from Victoria Secret. They then started to talk about the wedding and the names of their future grandchildren.

"Well Hikaru-chan I am going to find some clothes for Sakura-chan."

Mikoto then went off to find some clothes for Sakura. As for Ami let's just say she is in a better place now just for bitches like her.

**TBC**

Woah I am so proud of myself 3,126 words XD Ahaha in this chappie Itachi has many hats. There wasn't much character interaction though but feel free to tell me how to improve my story in grammar. Just don't be harsh and flame me. I have been using a grammar book to help me but I still feel as if it hasn't reached the point of where I want it to be. So I need a beta I went over the story a few times though. Well, any who I feel as though I need a beta. **I want a beta** who is good at editing but will add a bit if they want to make the story better and will help me IF I need help with the story such as writers block. They will get credit mentioned in the story so anyone willing**. SO REVIEW AND ITACHI AND KUMIKO WILL GIVE YOU A TOASTER STRUDEL AND MITARASHI DANGO! IT IS DA BOMB :] Can you please review I got many favs and subscriptions but only ONE review :[**

Forever and Always

KumikoX3chan


	3. Keeping Up with the Uchihas

**Meet the Uchihas**

**By Alice Kumiko Nakamura**

**Chapter Three**

**Keeping Up With the Uchihas**

**Disclaimer:** In a world where a perverted thirteen year old asian girl owning Naruto. Hmmm there are _many things_ I can do :D if you catch my drift XD. Yes, wouldn't that be scary; let's just say poor Sasuke.

**THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! WHO I WILL LIST IN THE END.**

_**Topic of the Day**_

_**School and Extra Boring Classes**_

**Have you ever been signed up for something on the weekend! What about school has it been stressful and stuff? Well, my friend I feel your pain. My mom has just signed me up for Japanese language classes at the local temple( trust me I am catholic not Buddhist no offense.) If you are Asian you know what I mean like the Vietnamese have this language and religious classes on the weekend. I know this, because I go to a school with most of its students' ethnic being Vietnamese. Anyways I have been to something like this before and my mom is bringing me back. I am excited to meet new people and all but it like Kumon all over again -_-' well anyways I am getting more work and well because I am in my last year and a lot of important things need to be done in order to graduate with the language classes on the weekend I can't update as often as I want to. I also have volleyball practice until 6 and we have tournaments coming up this month. So if I don't update as quick I am so sorry. Also, lately my school life has been going down hill…. In my **_**Asian**_** parents' point of view. I only got a C+ in Math and everything else are A's, and I needed 2 more points for it to be a B. That and something happened and I have been getting writer's block. Also, I called this Keeping up with the Uchihas because of the spying scenes it is like a reality T.V. show. I see Kumiko as Klohe, Sasuke as Kim/rob lol, Itachi as Kourtney/Klohe(he has to carry kumiko), Mikoto as Kris, Fugaku as Bruce, while Sakura is the girlfriend they all love.**

_**Recap**_

_Mikoto then said something, "Sakura-chan, why don't you spend the night it is far too dangerous for you to go home now. Why don't I call Hikaru and tell her you will be spending the night?" "Are you sure Mikoto-san? I wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura said meekly. "No no no, you are family Sakura-chan and it's haha (mom) to you." Mikoto replied with a smile. "Well, okay. Thank you, Fugaku-san and haha." _

_Mikoto went to tell Hikaru about Sakura spending the night and they planned everything from where Sakura was going to sleep, of course with Sasuke and what she was going to wear maybe something from Victoria Secret. They then started to talk about the wedding and the names of their future grandchildren. "Well Hikaru-chan I am going to find some clothes for Sakura-chan." Mikoto then went off to find some clothes for Sakura. As for Ami let's just say she is in a better place now just for bitches like her._

**End of Recap**

While walking Mikoto found Kumiko. "Kumi-chan, do you want to help me pick out clothes for Sakura?" Mikoto said with a mischievous smile on her face. Kumiko had the same look on her face and nodded.

Mikoto and Kumiko went into Kumiko's closet and picked out the clothes for Sakura. Of course they were brand new. Kumiko bought them just for Sakura. She knew that one day Sakura might spend the night at the Uchiha household.

Mikoto and Kumiko picked out a black lace slip it had ruffle in the black like the old Victorian dresses or Lolita outfit. Think lingerie. As for under garments and accessories; it came as a set, the bra was built into the slip a black lace thong was included while it came with black thigh high socks.

It was this or the maid outfit; Mikoto decided that she would give that to them as a wedding or engagement present. She knew this was not what most mothers did, but come on as much as she didn't want to admit it but she was getting old and damn it she wanted grandchildren and it looked like Itachi or Kumiko wasn't going to be having kids anytime soon. Despite the fact that Kumiko was dating she still is like the however was questionable.

They then put the clothes well lingerie in a box along with a robe. Mikoto wrote a note saying,

_Dearest Sakura-chan, _

_ Don't forget to use condoms or birth control. Unless you know, you want kids because I am more than happy to have grandchildren wink wink._

_ Your future mother-in-law,_

_ Mikoto_

While Sasuke walked Sakura to his bedroom they were stopped by a maid, "Ano, Haruno-sama, this is from Mikoto-sama, she say these are your clothes and tomorrow morning she will drop off another outfit." She then bowed and handed Sakura the box and left.

While the maid gave Sakura the box; Mikoto, Itachi, and Kumiko snuck into the control room and told the employees to turn the camera to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand to Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room had a flat screen TV, a large closet, black or dark chocolate brown wooden nightstands, and a king sized bed with black satin sheets and pillow cases among other various things.

"Sakura, the bathroom is right there so you might as well shower and well do… whatever it is that girls do." Sasuke said while going to lie on his bed and turning on the TV. "Okay Sasuke-kun. Thank you"

Sakura went into the bathroom it was much like her own. Big Jacuzzi like tub, a shower, and a double sink, with a toilet. Sakura turned on the water inside the tub and got in. Sighing at the soothing feeling with warm bath was giving her. After about spending more than twenty minutes in the tub she got out and went to take a shower.

Sakura finished showering and got out wrapping the towel around herself. She then realized something; she left the box on Sasuke's bed.

_Oh fuck, how the hell am I going to get my clothes? _Sakura inwardly panicked.

Sakura then opened the door a little bit and peeked outside. Sasuke was asleep; or so Sakura thought Sakura tip toed towards the bed and grabbed the box and ran straight back to the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom Sakura was heaving while leaning against the door. She opened the box to reveal…

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom Sasuke was smirking. Thoughts ran through his mind while talking to his inner Sasuke.

_Woah, that was sexy; Sakura in a towel._

_**You are right for once. Man, just imagine in a maid's outfit really short black ruffley skirt and white and black top that curves around her with an: apron, bow in her hair ,thigh high sock, high heel, feather duster, and a tinge on pink on her cheeks saying "Sasuke-sama" OR OR OR! Even better she could be naked underneath us and..**_

_OKAY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!_

Little did Sasuke know that he was going to get a maid's outfit for Sakura.

With Kumiko, Mikoto, and Itachi they were watching intently while during some scenes with Sakura, Kumiko covered Itachi's eyes during some scenes and they ate popcorn. Kumiko then said while watching intently and eating the popcorn, "This is so much better than Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Jersey Shore, and all those reality TV shows." Itachi and Mikoto slowly nodded their heads in agreement not taking their eyes off of the screen in front of them.

Every now and then when Sasuke thought something Kumiko would tell Mikoto and Itachi what he was thinking [it is a twin thing].

"Okay, so Sasuke is talking to his inner and inner Sasuke just thought about a maid's outfit and Sakura saying 'Sasuke-sama' and intercourse." Kumiko said lazily while reaching for the popcorn.

"Okay Kumi-chan, we are defiantly giving them the maid outfit; maybe for an engagement gift or wedding gift, possibly sometime sooner." Mikoto announced.

While Fugaku was working, weirdo who works on a Sunday eleven o'clock at night?

Sakura opened the box to reveal the black lace slip it had ruffle in the black like the old Victorian dresses.

**Oh my freaking GOD! Inner Sakura yelled.**

**ARE THOSE: THIGH HIGH SOCK, GARTERS, AND IS THAT A THONG? WHERE IS THE FUCKING BRA? LOOK THROUGH THE REST OF THE BOX **_**NOW! **_**IS THERE **_**SOMETHING ELSE**_**?**

Sakura rummaged the box to only find a silk robe.

_My God, Inner-chan there is only a robe what do I do? _Sakura panicked.

**SIGH god put on the entire outfit. I give up I cannot believe the maid took your clothes to get them washed.**

After she realized the bra was built into the slip; Sakura put on the thong, then the socks and garters, and finally the slip. She then wore the robe over the outfit.

**You know you don't look that bad. Inner Sakura said while looking into the mirror inspecting the outfit.**

_Yea, if I was a slut or a Playboy Bunny._

**Wow, didn't know you were into those **_**kind **_**of things. Inner Sakura said while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.**

_Oh, Shut Up. _Sakura said with a grim face

**Fine, Sourpuss.**

_WTF? Who the hell uses the word sourpuss?_

**I do bitch and sayonara good luck with Sasuke if ya catch my drift.**

Sakura went out of the bathroom and to her luck Sasuke was asleep. The television was still on so Sakura went to turn it off.

Sakura got into the bed with Sasuke and muttered a soft goodnight and kissed him on the nose and went to sleep. Sasuke was once again still awake turned and smiled a devious grin realizing what she was in and put his arm around her waist in a protective and possessive manner.

While with Kumiko, Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku; who came in after looking for everyone because he was bored so he joined them. Kumiko and Mikoto had hearts in their eyes and saying "Kya", how cute their grandchildren/nephews/nieces will be, and "How cute they looked together. Itachi and Fugaku were smirking their arrogant and all knowing Uchiha Smirks®of the great and ahem emo ahem Uchiha Clan!

.

.

.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to see Sasuke still sleeping.

**KYAAA SASUKE-KUN LOOKS SO KAWAII KODAK MOMENT HERE!**

_Jeez it is too early for you to be screaming so SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

**Okay, jeez someone didn't get laid last night.**

Upon hearing her inner's comment Sakura blushed so hard.

_U-urasai_

Sakura then ended her conversation with her inner and decide to wake Sasuke up since it was 10 o'clock. Sakura then shook Sasuke, he groaned and turned while muttering, 'Okaa-san, five more minutes.' Sakura then giggled and shook him harder. Sasuke started moving and Sakura fell off the bed with Sasuke falling right on top of her. That is when sleeping beauty decided it was time to wake up.

As if right on que, Kumiko came in and shouted ,"HEY WAKE UP EVEN I DON'T SLEEP THIS LONG OKAY THAT WAS A LIE-!" "Oh ho ho, what do we have here? MOM ITACHI GET IN HERE NOW YOOU HAVE TO SEE THIS KODAK MOMENT GET YOU CAMERA! SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE ABOUT TO GET IT ON!"

**Where have I heard this before? De ja vu here.**

Sakura decided to ignore that comment made by her inner because of the situation they were in.

"Sasuke-kun, can you get off of me? Please?"

"No, I kind of like the position we are in." Sasuke replied with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"AHH SASUKE YOU PERVERT!"

"But I'm your pervert."

Right after Sasuke said that Itachi and Mikoto came in with a camera in each hand. But, Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice until there was a bright flash directed towards them.

Itachi took the first picture, upon realizing that Sasuke who was still in his boxers ran after Itachi demanding him to give the camera to him.

"Well, this was an interesting morning. Sakura-chan let us go find something in Kumi-chan's closet for you to wear. This time it won't be revealing since it is Kumi-chan's clothes." Mikoto announced with a wink and smile directed at Sakura.

They all then started to walk to Kumiko's bedroom.

Meanwhile with Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi ran out to the garden where all the maids, gardeners, and other helpers were… with Sasuke closely behind.

"ITACHI GET BACK HERE NOW! GIVE ME THE CAMERA OR I WILL KICK YOUr ASS!" Sasuke bellowed while running after Itachi… still in his boxer while the maids and gardeners were taking pictures and posting them all over the internet including social websites and gossip blogs. Namely, Facebook and Perez Hilton's Tokyo Gossip Blog.

"SPEAKING OF ASS MY DEAR SEMI NUDE FOOLISH YOUNGER BROTHER YOU ARE IN YOU BOXERS RUNNING AROUND THE PLACE!" Itachi then took this chance to run off to his room and upload the picture.

Sasuke completely aghast said to the workers, "NOTHING! LEAVES THIS GARDEN STARTING NOW!"

The workers then snickered when Sasuke left because it was too late they already uploaded the pictures.

They then went onto yahoo and Perez Hilton and it said on yahoo

.

.

.

**Most Searched:**

Uchiha Sasuke in Underwear

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Kumiko

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha and Haruno Corp.

Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku

Miley Cyrus

Justin Bieber

.

.

.

While on Perez Hilton's Tokyo Gossip Blog

Date: November 3, 2010 at 10:15:14 P.M. Eastern Time

Big new no longer single and emo Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, aged 21 was caught running after his brother , Uchiha Itachi, age 25; around while pictures of him were taken my people who will remain anonymous. As for other new for The second youngest Uchiha heir another photo was taken of him and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, age 21 daughter of the co founding corporation of Uchiha & Haruno Corp. Haruno was caught on the floor with Uchiha wink wink and it looks as if they were about to get in on. Rumor have it they are already engaged. Sorry to be the one to break it to you, fangirls, but Uchiha Sasuke is taken. Pictures are at the bottom.

Signing out of Hollywood and Tokyo' most hated loved gossip blog,

Perez Hilton

.

.

.

**Thank you for the reviews**

mistressinwaiting

Faeriette

ArcaneHiddenMagic

I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I thought all my work was missing cause it wasn't where I left it in my documents and I searched and searched until I finally found it. Also, like I said this is my last year so all grades count along with other things in my life including writer's block. So, of I don't update soon this it the reason; anywho wow 7 pages 3,035 words or so it say on the word count.

Also if you WANT to know what Sakura's outfit looks like her is the link rember she wore a robe.

www(dot)victoriassecret(dot)com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265321335818&c=Page&cid=1284548210054&pagename=vsdWrapper&search=true

Forever and Always,

Kumikox3chan


	4. AN

Dear readers,

I am sorry for not updating I have had writers block, but I have thought of new ideas. Also, I am having problems with the people around me aka my friends. So now I am starting to write to get away and reconnect with my childhood friends.

-Alice Kumiko Nakamura


	5. What to do on a Snowy Day?

**Meet the Uchihas**

**By Alice Kumiko Nakamura**

**Beta: Aryana (8-8 ary-chan 8-8)**

**Chapter Four**

**What to Do on a Snowy Day?**

**Disclaimer:** In a world where perverted thirteen year old Asian girls can own Naruto. Hmmm, there are _many things_ I can do :D If you catch my drift XD. Yes, wouldn't that be scary. Let's just say poor Sasuke. I also don't own a PuriKura Machine (I wish I did). I don't own The Apple Company, but I WILL own a Mac air and I have an iPod touch. Umm….. Sadly, anything else mentioned here, I don't own.

**THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! WHO I WILL LIST IN THE END.**

**Important Note: I changed the month to December. It won't affect the chapters in anyway. Before, I wanted to do a winter season one, then maybe a Xmas one. This story might be coming to an end soon since it is a 2 day thing, unless I extend it…. somehow. I might come back with a sequel which I will talk about at the bottom so it will not spoil the story. I'm sorry about not updating before. My life has just really sucked lately, everyone is changing, and two girls are being really, really bitchy as always. Please review!**

_**Recap**_

_While on Perez Hilton's Tokyo Gossip Blog,_

_Date: December 3, 2010 at 10:15:14 P.M. Eastern Time_

_Big news! The no longer single (or emo!) Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, age 21, was caught running after his brother, Uchiha Itachi, age 25; while pictures of him were taken by people who will remain anonymous so Sasuke can't kill them. In other news, another photo was taken of him and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, age 21, daughter of the co-founding CEO of the Uchiha & Haruno Corp. Haruno was caught on the floor with Uchiha (wink wink!) and it looks as if they were about to get in on! Rumor has it they're already engaged! Sorry to be the one to break it to you fangirls, but Uchiha Sasuke is taken. Pictures are at the bottom, lovies! _

_Signing out of Hollywood and Tokyo's most __hated__ loved gossip blog, _

_Perez Hilton_

_End of Recap_

Before Sasuke went inside, he realized it was snowing. He was freezing his ass off! I mean, seriously, wouldn't you? Imagine yourself only in boxers outside in the snow. Unless you're a girl, the bra is optional. Sasuke went back into the house to brush his teeth, shower, and change. You know, his normal morning routine.

Sasuke entered his room and went inside the shower/tub thingy, like in the movie The Game Plan. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and one around his neck. He went to the sink and started to brush his teeth. When he was done, he went out of his bathroom and into his walk-in closet (lucky bas****). It was BIG. BIGGER than a master bedroom! THAT BIG. While browsing through his closet deciding on what to wear, he heard his phone's ring tone. He picked up his white Iphone 4G not bothering to check the caller I.D and said, "What?"

"WELL! TEME WHAT A RUDE WAY TO ANSWER THE PHONE!" It was none other than his best friend Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the CEO and chairman of Namikaze Records.

"What the fuck do you want? Shouldn't you be asleep right now, dobe? Also, usratonkachi (dumbass), STOP YELLING OVER THE FUCKIN' PHONE!"

"SHUDDUP TEME, YOU ASSHOLE!... Annnnyways have you checked the internet or magazines lately? It is all about you in your boxers, Itachi, and gettin' it on with Sakura on the floor. By the way, nice one. I wonder if Hinata-chan would do that for me! "

"What are you talking about you dumbass?" Sasuke replied calmly with a raised eyebrow. As if he could see it.

"Check the internet. Like I said, it is all about you, Itachi, and Sakura-chan. And put your eyebrow down."

"Whatever. I'll call you back later, so don't bother calling me dobe."

"OH SHUT UP SASUKE TEME-" But Naruto was cut off when Sasuke hung up on him.

Sasuke then took out his macbook pro and went on Safari. There, he went onto a gossip blog website and saw he was listed on the most looked up and viewed topics along with Sakura and Itachi…. And his boxers….

Sasuke put on his clothes and went down stairs, macbook in hand. Sakura was sitting in the dining room with his mother and Itachi.

"Good Morning, Sasu-chan!" Mikoto chirped with the smile on her face.

Sakura gave him a smile to which he nodded. Kumiko was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Fugaku was at work. Sasuke didn't bother going into the kitchen because whenever Kumiko cooks you are never suppose to enter unless you have a death wish. Simple as that. Sasuke then adverted his attention to the weasel and devil himself.

Itachi put on a fake innocent face and said, "So Sasuke, how was your morning?"

"Itachi, cut the crap, you fatass! Have you checked E! Magazine, or the internet lately?" Sasuke said while putting the laptop on the table.

"No, I haven't. And I'm not fat. I happen to have a very slim- I mean athletic bodied, _thankyouverymuch_." Itachi replied while having his nose up in the air. Gay.

"And you wonder why we question your sexuality." Kumiko asked upon coming into the room with: pancakes, bacon, toast, among other things.

"Oh shut up, Kumiiiiii-chan, you're being unfair." Itachi whined like a diva.

"Itachi, I'm your sister here. So when I say this, it's going to hurt me more than you. Itachi, have a snickers bar, you are being a diva….. again." Kumiko said while pulling out a snicker bar and waving it in the air.

Itachi then hugged Kumiko, while the both of them were crying after their mini intervention.

"HEY! I am still here onto the subject of me, Itachi, and Sakura." Sasuke said grumpy still ignored by them.

He then opened Safari and logged onto Perez Hilton's gossip blog while motioning for them to all come and read the article. Uchiha family reading time.

"This was posted this morning. Wow, he moves quickly, for someone who doesn't live in Japan." Sakura said awe struck.

Sasuke began to read the article out loud, "_Big news! The no longer single (or emo!) Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, age 21, was caught running after his brother, Uchiha Itachi, age 25; while pictures of him were taken by people who will remain anonymous so Sasuke can't kill them . In other news, another photo was taken of him and his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, age 21, daughter of the co-founding CEO of the Uchiha & Haruno Corp. Haruno was caught on the floor with Uchiha (wink wink!) and it looks as if they were about to get in on! Rumor has it that they are already engaged! Sorry to be the one to break it to you fangirls, but Uchiha Sasuke is taken. Pictures are at the bottom, lovies! _

_Signing out of Hollywood and Tokyo's most __hated__ loved gossip blog, _

_Perez Hilton"_

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Itachi said, giving the first response while chewing on his Pillsbury toaster strudel.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO BE MAULED BY THOSE FANGIRLS! REMEMBER WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TO YOUR _COUSIN_?" Sakura couldn't hold her nervousness in any longer

"Itachi, you should know that I like my space. You know I don't like how people undress me with their eyes. Now even MORE people will undressing me with their beady little eyes." Sasuke stated.

Sakura snorted and said, "Sasuke, your ego just got bigger. It's already bigger than most solar systems."

Sure, Sakura is a kickass bitch, but do you know how many fan girls there are?

"…."

No answer, I thought so.

Itachi and Mikoto were still recovering from the shock at Sakura's outburst and feistiness. She was so quiet when came here, but now they realized what she really is like and…. And… they love her even more! If that was even possible. Kumiko, on the other hand was used to it and continued to eat.

Mikoto cut her mango and peach crepe and said, "Honey, it will be fine. As long as you are with Sasuke, anyone we know, or the guards, you'll be okay. So enjoy the day, forget about them they are just prissy little bi- I MEAN prostitutes…well most of them anyway."

"I agree with mom. I mean, she went through it. So enjoy the day, and do something fun." Kumiko said while drinking her milk.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe, we just need to forget this and have fun. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura agreed while getting up.

Sakura petted Sasuke's head as if he were a dog. Do you know how long he worked to get his hair to look like that? But Sasuke swallowed his pride and nodded his head in agreement. Scared by the fact Sakura will make him go shopping with Ino. That girl brought a whole new meaning to shopping. Now, shopping with Sakura…wasn't that bad as Ino. Ino was like torture. They should make criminals that they interrogate shop with her.

"Okay we should do something today, but I don't know what to do." Sakura announced, hoping she would get suggestions.

Kumiko, always coming up with bright ideas, said, "Why don't you to go ice skating? "

Itachi with his also (sometimes) bright ideas suggested," Yeah, since this is winter _and_ Christmas is in two days, you guys should do something Christmas related. I mean Konoha is said to be 'The Christmas City'. Sakura, why don't you stay here until Christmas? After all, your parents always come over."

Mikoto upon hear her children's ideas, was overjoyed. Right before Sakura could even pull out her phone to call her parents, Mikoto was already talking to her mom. Mikoto then moved into another room to talk. God, she works fast.

"Hikaru, our plan is working! Okay, so, Itachi and Kumiko insisted Sakura stay until Christmas! You should come over too. They also convinced the two to do something today! Kyaaaa! ~~ we'll have grandchildren before we know it!"

"So Mikoto, let's talk names for the future grandchildren. How do you about Seiki?" Hikaru said with a smile.

"My dear best friend, I love the way you think."

Back with the kids, Sasuke and Sakura left already to go do something. Kumiko then said to Itachi, "Our plan is working better than I expected. So Ita-chan, where is YOUR girlfriend?"

"I have found her already." Itachi replied unhappy that his entire family is questioning his sexuality.

"Yea yea yea, when I see her, I'll believe you. I want to bake, want to help me Ita-chan?" Kumiko said trying to change the subject.

"I am only helping you because you can't mix the batter yourself."

"Itachi… we have a Kitchen Aid mixer."

"Fine, I just want more food."

"Yeah, I thought so."

.

.

.

.

With Sasuke and Sakura

.

After Sakura started a snow ball fight and they went Christmas shopping, Sasuke loaded all the bags of food, clothes, and toys like: laptops, speakers, iPods, and ect. into his Ferrari. They were on their way to the ice rink. While eating some European chocolate, Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, do you want some? I bought a box of bitter chocolate."

Sasuke decided to make Sakura happy and ate some. It wasn't bad because he didn't mind bitter chocolate. It was just after trying all that chocolate in the shop, you get a bit sick.

Sakura then said, "Sasuke-kun, I had fun today."

His eyes softened at what she said after swallowing the chocolate.

He said, "Well, you are going to have more fun today."

"No, I mean, just spending time with you makes me happy."

"I love you Sakura. Although we have only been dating for about a month, I have known you my entire life. I know enough to believe that I want you to be there for the rest of my life. Promise me, one day you will marry me."

After Sasuke said his declaration of love, he pulled out a promise/engagement ring he bought while Sakura was looking at the necklaces in the Tiffany's and Mikimoto jewelry shop. Yes, for the first time EVER, the two stores had conjoined the best pearls in the world and the best diamonds, and put them in one store.

.

.

.

_._

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, I am going to check something out really quick." Sasuke said, while Sakura was looking in the glass case at the necklaces for Mikoto and her mother._

"_Sure Sasuke-kun, be back soon." She said, still deciding on which one to get for Mikoto._

_Sasuke then walked to another part of the store where they sold the rings. He was trying to find one good enough for Sakura. He saw a perfect white gold band with small diamonds and pearls lining around the ring and then another diamond that was place at top._

"_Ma'am, I'd like that ring right there."_

_The lady startled. It was the most expensive ring that Mikimoto and Tiffany's had ever created! They were lucky they had the chance to keep it in their store._

"_Are you sure, sir? It is so-"_

_But before she could even finish he pulled out his card and I.D. She took the I.D and was startled to realize it was Uchiha Sasuke. The son of one of the world's biggest business man who co-owned the biggest company in the world, Uchiha and Haruno Corp._

"_R-r-right away Uchiha-sama .S-s-s-sumimasen for my attitude towards you." She bowed and took out the ring out of the unbreakable glass._

_She put it into a case, gave him his I.D and credit card back and then meekly asked him, "Uchiha-sama, she must be some lucky girl. It wouldn't happen to be Haruno-sama, would it? If it is, don't let go of her."_

_He nodded muttered an arigoto and left. While leaving you could hear her say like the wind, "She sure is one lucky girl. I wish you both luck."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She nodded yes with a smile on her face, all while trying to suppress the tears. Sasuke wiped her tears and placed the ring onto her finger.

They went to the ice rink and skated. After, they went back to the Uchiha household to wrap the presents and place it under the 25 ft tree. This looks like it's going to be a good Christmas. Scratch that. A GREAT Christmas.

The End

.

.

.

.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

**I wanted to do a Christmas chapter for you to wrap it up and then maybe the marriage chapter to end it all. Please review; this can be my Christmas present :] Sorry about it being late the answer is complications.**

**Thank you my only reviewers**

**Faeriette**

**mistressinwaiting**


	6. AN 2

I am sorry for not updating. I have my reason well I have been studying for HS entrance exams, grades are ending, school activities, Japanese Classes, graduation, and a slight depression/sadness. I was already depressed about other things and the Japan situation just breaks my heart. My family over there is okay as well as my friends' family as teachers' family. It really hurts me to see that happening to Japan and people make jokes about it and make cruel comments. I honestly really wanted to visit Japan before I die, but the nuclear situation might be in the way of that. My family and friends (who are Japanese and others) are also really sad because of this, but my grandma/Obaa-san said, "It hurts and saddening to see that, but if we still lived in Japan and Ojii-san and I didn't move the family over here we would still be there facing this problem.'' But they lived around Tokyo anyways please pray and donate to help Japan. I am in the process of finishing this and I will make sure it will be a good chapter. Also for the next week I am going on a trip back east for a class trip so no internet at all. I want to finish and I have a really good comedy for you for Sakura's birthday :). I might also be co-writing a story with a new friend of mine on fanfiction xXSaSuSaKu4LiFeXx


End file.
